Universal Kentucky Resort
Universal Kentucky Resort is located in Lexington, Kentucky near University of Kentucky. Opened May 24, 1994. Hotels * Universal Kentucky Hotel - a themed hotel contains with five rooms based on Universal Pictures' films such as Universal Monsters, Jaws, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial, Back to the Future, and Despicable Me. Opened: '''June 22,1993. * '''Hard Rock Hotel, a hotel themed to rock industry. Located at the Ciudad area.Opened: June 22,1993. * CASORT (Ca'''sino &''' S'''uite Res'''ort), a hotel and casino. Opened: June 22,1993. * Cabana Bay Beach Resort, a hotel themed to 1950s/1960s culture. Opened: '''May 8th 2013. * '''Jurassic Park Lodge, a hotel and spa based on Jurassic Park novel by Michael Crichton and film series by Steven Spielberg. Opened: May 29,,2003. * Nickelodeon Suites Resort '''(Kentucky) A Hotel Themed To Nickelodeon Cartoon's '''Note: Not To Be Confued With The Former Nickelodeon Suites Resort At Orlando This Opened Before The One In Orlando Opened: Apirl 26,2003. * RollerCoaster Tycoon Hotel. - A Hotel Themed To The 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Flim Rio And The Spin- Off Series RollerCoaster Tycoon Opened: July 14, 2017. ''' * '''The Hogsmeade Lodge, TBA Opened May 8th 2011. Theme Parks * Universal Studios Kentucky * Universal's Island of Adventure Kentucky * Universal's Volcano Bay Lexington. * Universal Metazoa Kentucky * Universal's Regions of the World Kentucky CityWalk Kentucky. A Kentucky version of Universal CityWalk contains 2 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Opened on February 28, 2003. Current Restaurants WWE Cafe - TPA NBC Sport Grill & Brew - Opened on November 21, 2015.' The Cowfish-''' Opened on June 30,2015. '''Antojitos Authentic Mexican Food - TPA Opened on July 25, 2014. Hot Dog Hall of Fame - TPA Opened: June 30,2015. Vivo Italian Kitchen - TPA Opened: June 30,2015. Chuck E. Cheese's - a kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzera restaurant. 'Universal Food Court' - a food court. * Chick-Fil-A * KFC Express * Panda Express * Pizza Hut Express * Burger King * Wendy's * Taco Bell * Moe's Southwest Grill * Jack In The Box * Dunken Dounut's. * A&W Hard Rock Cafe - a themed restaurant based on music industry. Rainforest Cafe '-' a Rainforest -themed restaurant. Touchdown Cafe - a football-themed restaurant and bar Opened:June 6th 2009 Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co. '''- A shrimp store inspired by the 1994 film Forrest Gump. '''Theme: Forrest Gump''. '' Johnny Rockets '-' 'an American restaurant franchise whose themed decor is based upon 1950s diner-style restaurants. '''Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville '-''' '''a themed restaurant based on Jimmy Buffett Music '''The Toothsome Chocolate Emporium & Savory Feast Kitchen - TPA Opened July 24th 2017 Cold Stone Creamery-an Ice Cream Place '''- TPA Opened:June 7, 2013. '''Red Oven Pizza - TPA. Opened: June 7, 2013. Firehouse Subs '- a daily and sub service cafe which, Universal Williamsburg Resort in this version, it showcasing the theme around the firehouse department, along with the series of replicas of firemen props, and fire trucks. '''Bob Marley–A Tribute to Freedom. - TPA ' '''KUDOS ''- a Greek restaurant. '''Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '(at Hershey's Chocolate World) Opened: '''September 14, 2008. '''Buca di Beppo- '''TPA ' '''Red Oven Pizza Bakery- '''TPA Opened:April 24, 2014. 'Former Restaurants' TPA. '''Current Stores' Fossils '- TBA '''Universal Kentucky Resort Store '- a gift shop which sells merchandise of Universal Kentucky Resort. 'GameStop '- A Gaming Store. '''Kouri-Ten - a store themed to Japanese culture which sells Japanese-related merchidise, such as clothings/appreal, Japan-themed postcards, snacks, toys, games, DVDs of Japanese anime and other Japanese/Asian entertainment, mangas, etc. The name of the store "Kouri-Ten" is a Japanese word means "retail store". 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Map Info: TPA Toys "R" Us - a toy and video game store Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store. '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) Opened: September 14, 2008. '''Kouri-Ten - a store themed to Japanese culture which sells Japanese-related merchidise, such as clothings/appreal, Japan-themed postcards, snacks, toys, games, DVDs of Japanese anime and other Japanese/Asian entertainment, mangas, etc. The name of the store "Kouri-Ten" is a Japanese word means "retail store". Barnes & Noble - '''A book store '''Opened: '''March 13, 2006 '''Build-A-Bear Workshop- A Teddy Bear store Opened: '''January 12, 2002 '''American Eagle Outfitters. - '''a chain of clothing stores that are mainly located in malls. '''The World of Hasbro - TBA. Skechers'' ''- TPA (Please Add More Store's If You Like.)' 'Former Stores' '''''TPA You Can Add Some. 'Snacks and drinks' Ben & Jerry's- '''An American company that manufactures ice cream, frozen yogurt, and sorbet. '''Cinnabon- '''an American chain of baked goods stores and kiosks, normally found in areas with high pedestrian traffic such as malls and airports. '''Jamba Juice Company -''TPA. '' Wetzel's Pretzels- 'A Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants. '''Fat Tuesday-TPA ' ''(Please Add More Snack's And Drinks If You Like.)' 'Current Attraction's And Entertainment' 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store. MTV Teen Club - a teen-orientated club aimed at teens, age 13-up, presented by a cable channel, MTV, owned by Viacom. Hard Rock Live - TBA PBS Kids Club '''- a children's fun center based on PBS Kids. '''The World of Hasbro - TBA Opened M&M's World - an interactive M&M's store. Opened June 24th 2005 AMC Universal Cinema. IMAX CityWalk 18 '''- A AMC Theater In City Walk. '''Hollywood Drive-In Mini Golf – A miniature golf course harkening back to 50's era drive-in movies. The facility has two different and intricately themed courses: "The Haunting of Ghostly Greens" and "Invaders from Planet Putt-Putt". Opened in July 2013. Blue Man Group-''' TPA Opened:June 6, 2007. 'Laugh@Night -' a nighttime sketch-up comedy show exclusively for guest age 18 years old and older. Opened: TPA''' Universal City Walk Arcade Complex - an arcade. '''Hershey's Chocolate World at Universal Citywalk Kentukey Opened: '''September 14, 2008. *The Great American Chocolate Factory *Create Your Own Candy Bar *4D Chocolate Mystery *Chocolate Tasting Experience *Hershey Trolley Works Events * Halloween Horror Nights Kentucky - A nightly Halloween celebration with various horror themed attractions, full of actors who sneak up on unsuspected guests, and scare them with chainsaws or loud screaming. Recommended for ages 13+ * Joy to the World at Universal Studios - A Christmas event Transportation ????????? Other Services ?????????Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Parks & Resorts